


the mystery of life

by my_infinite_variety



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, No Dialogue, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Sad, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 04:46:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_infinite_variety/pseuds/my_infinite_variety
Summary: crowley and aziraphale are punished for trying to stop the apocalypse.





	the mystery of life

his eyes are serpentine and wide, so wide, when they take him  
drag him away from you, to a place you can never follow  
it's quick, quicker than you would have ever expected, and you thank Her that he wasn't in pain for long  
when it's your turn you go willingly, head bowed and heart ripped to shreds  
it's a mercy killing and you revel in it  
because there is no life without your snake

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment!


End file.
